


Feeling Alive

by sleapyGazelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gyms, Lance bottoms, M/M, Making Out, POV Lance (Voltron), Showers, The smut is in chapter 2, Thirsty Keith, they're just both so attracted to each other and the showers have no privacy rip, thirsty lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/pseuds/sleapyGazelle
Summary: Prompt: Keith walks in on Lance taking a shower and they end up making out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was sent to me as an anon ask on Tumblr a few months ago, and I finally got around to writing and posting! Hope it's enjoyable~~

Feeling alive after an hour of swimming, Lance hummed on his way to the showers. His mind was still back at the pool, which had a window overlooking some of the workout rooms. More particularly, his mind was on one specific kickboxer. 

Distracted as he was, he didn’t even notice the approaching footsteps. The gym had old fashioned showers without much privacy; the stalls were open except along the sides, where they were separated by thin, waist-down walls. Lance had just turned around to wash his back when he froze at the sight before him. The very kickboxer he’d just been daydreaming about stood in front of him in nothing but a towel slung low on his hips. Lance felt heat rising to his face as the water poured against his shoulders and back. 

The kickboxer was lean but muscular, his dark hair striking a sharp contrast against the expanse of pale skin he was showing. He was somehow making a _mullet_ look good. They locked eyes, and Lance was suddenly very aware of his own nakedness. He gulped, realizing he was making this _very_ weird by staring. He looked away from where his eyes were currently following a bead of sweat making its way slowly down the guy’s toned abs. He willed his feet to move and turned away, as the kickboxer nonchalantly made his way to the only other stall, right next to Lance. 

A few seconds later, he spoke to Lance in a scratchy voice that did nothing for Lance’s quickening heartbeat. “Hey, this stall’s out of shampoo. Mind if I grab some of yours?” 

“Sure, man.” Lance was proud of how little his own voice shook. 

The guy reached over the short wall and took a handful of shampoo from the dispenser. Lance gulped as the toned arm nearly brushed his nose on the way back. 

“Thanks,” the guy muttered, lathering the shampoo into his hair. 

Logically, Lance should’ve just kept his mouth shut, finished his shower, and gone home. But Lance was not a logical man. “The gym’s shampoo is terrible on hair, you know.”

The guy’s hands froze for a second before he scoffed and resumed his lathering. “I’ve never had a problem with it.” 

No, he probably hadn’t. Even from a distance, his hair always looked so soft and _touchable._ Lance had been watching him work out for weeks now, looking away everytime he caught his eye. Lance chanced a peek now, and the guy was regarding him with a smirk on his chiseled face, apparently done washing his hair, which now looked very shiny. 

“You’re that swimmer, right?” he asked very suddenly. “I’ve seen you through the window.” 

“The name’s Lance,” he whipped out his flirty tone automatically. 

“Keith.” 

Lance, finishing up with his own hair, looked over to find Keith undoubtedly checking him out. 

The hot guy he’d been thirsting over was also into guys, and also into _him_? What were the odds? “See something you like?” he asked as he switched off the water. 

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” Well, shit. The matter-of-fact tone threw Lance off his game for a moment, and he barely noticed Keith’s shower turn off until they were suddenly plunged into silence. Jarred into action, he smiled slyly at Keith. “See something you want?”

Keith returned the look with another smirk and stepped closer to the wall between them. Lance took a step forward too, feet cold against the hard tile, and Keith kissed him gently. It was brief, just a taste. Apparently liking what he felt, he returned for another press of his mouth, this time more urgent. 

Lance sighed, licking Keith’s still-wet lips. Keith nipped at Lance’s bottom lip in response before opening his mouth to admit Lance’s tongue. Exploring Keith’s mouth with his own, Lance let his hands wander. He slipped one around Keith’s back and slid the other along his arm, bringing it up to grip Keith’s shower-damp hair. He had been a fool for judging the mullet; it was the perfect length to tug on, which Lance quickly discovered got Keith to hiss delightfully. 

Keith had broken the kiss when Lance pulled his hair, and Lance took full advantage, dipping his head to nip along Keith’s jaw. When Lance reached his neck, littering hot kisses on the cool skin, Keith’s pulse fluttered against his lips. Keith bent his head and nipped at Lance’s shoulder, one hand sliding down his back with a feather-light touch. With his other hand, Keith reached between them to flick and pinch Lance’s nipple. Encouraged by Lance’s moans, Keith bit down harder on his shoulder and chuckled when it made Lance buck against the wall still between them. 

“Maybe we should continue this somewhere less…” Keith trailed off, but Lance picked up for him, slightly out of breath,

“Divided?”

Keith snorted. “Yeah. I, uh, live nearby.” 

Lance didn’t need to be told twice. He stuffed his legs into his shorts, not even bothering with his shirt as he pulled on his jacket. “Lead the way, Mullet Man,” he said, stuffin the rest of his clothes into his gym bag and slinging it over his shoulder. 

“What?” Keith stared at him with the full force of his stormy gray eyes. 

“Uh, nothing!” What was Pidge always saying about a brain-to-mouth filter? “Let’s go, my man!”

Keith raised an eyebrow but nonetheless threw on his own sweatpants and tank top. “Someone’s eager.”

“Hey, _you_ solicited _me_ , hot stuff, so shut up!”

“ _Solicited?_ Hot stuff? Are you for real?” 

They bickered all the way to Keith’s apartment. 

Lance still couldn’t believe this was happening, but he hoped he’d have lots of opportunities to convince himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of another chapter with what they get up to when they arrive at Keith's place... Maybe in a few months when a related fandom event rolls around :3c


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wait until wreckLanceWeek to post this, but it's finished and I'm thirsty for validation, so here you go~
> 
> Rating has been bumped up because there's actual smut below.

Keith and Lance stumbled into Keith's apartment, hands and mouths exploring relentlessly. It took a few tries before Keith managed to shut the door with his foot, proud of himself for never releasing Lance's lips. 

They kissed lazily in the vestibule for a while, Keith's head tilted and Lance's hands resting lightly on his throat. Keith felt Lance's tongue dancing against his own, forgetting for a moment that he was still wearing his jacket, until he noticed how hot it was. But that may have had to do with the way Lance was pressed against him, or the way his fingers were tangling in the hair at Keith's nape. 

It was Lance who broke away first, chuckling breathily as he looked around. “Nice place,” he commented. 

Except it wasn't. It was small and cluttered, with books strewn over the desk and clothes littered on chairs. “No it's not,” Keith replied, diving back in to capture Lance's lips. Besides, who cares? Keith had the guy he'd been thirsting over for weeks right in his arms. And he'd just remembered this was his place so he knew exactly where the bedroom was. He unzipped Lance’s jacket and slipped his hands underneath, feeling the impossibly soft skin. He wanted to taste every last inch of it. Pushing the jacket off Lance’s shoulders and shrugging out of his own, Keith led the way until Lance's knees bumped against the bed. 

His smile dripping with danger, Lance sat down, arching his back purposefully before pulling his legs up and stretching out on the bed. 

Keith's mind stuttered for a moment, speechless at how none of his fantasies—not a single one—had done justice to how incredible Lance looked in his bed. He climbed onto the bed, one knee at a time, and pinned Lance's arms by his head. 

“Hey there.” Lance had clearly been trying for confident and smug, but it came out breathless. And Keith could get hooked on that voice. 

“Hi,” he replied, dipping his head to kiss and nip at Lance's jaw. Keith made his way down his throat and to his chest. He let go of Lance's hands before passing over a perked nipple, taking the nub in his mouth and swiping his tongue over it. 

Lance gasped, his hands finding Keith's ass and squeezing through the sweatpants. As Keith shifted his attentions to the other nipple, Lance slid his fingers into the waistband and pulled them down, freeing him of his briefs a moment later. 

Keith looked up at Lance and smirked at the impatience he saw there. He could work with that. He ground his hardening length against Lance's bare thigh, and at the sharp inhale, slid Lance's shorts down. Lance's dick sprang free, and Keith couldn't help himself as his hand plamed the hard length. He leaned forward and whispered into Lance's ear, “You really are eager, aren't you?”

“Will you get on with it?” Lance said through gritted teeth, and it was enough of a reply for Keith. 

“Whatever you want, babe. Turn around.” 

While Lance did as he was asked, Keith reached for the drawer in his bedside table. He came back with a bottle of lube and a condom to find Lance's ass facing him, shorts now completely discarded. He had to take a second because, _holy fuck,_ how could even his wildest fantasies have been so inadequate? Releasing a slow breath of appreciation, he warmed a bit of lube between his fingers before finding Lance's entrance. 

He _saw_ Lance take in a breath of anticipation, but Keith had already decided he was going to go slow. Lance's voice had just found that right note of desperation and Keith wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't draw that voice out as much as possible. So he rubbed back and forth against Lance's hole a few times before finally slipping one finger inside. 

Lance let out the smallest groan, mostly muffled as his head was buried into the pillow. Keith got to work, pressing in shallowly before pulling out and pushing in again, this time curling his fingers right against that sweet spot. He kept it up until Lance's breathing was undeniably heavy, the muscles in those beautiful long legs visibly tense. But Lance was…oddly quiet. Keith didn't get it. He thought he'd had Lance pegged as a loudmouth; so why was he being so silent in bed? He felt Lance loosening around him and inserted another finger, scissoring him open. Lance huffed, a moan disguised as an exhale but Keith heard it. “Let me hear you babe. I've been waiting weeks for this.”

Lance swallowed and muttered, “I've been waiting weeks too, only to find out you're a- _ahh_ ,” he broke off as Keith added a finger, “you're a giant tease. Get on with it already!”

Keith bit back a chuckle at the mind-blowing image that was a desperate and grumpy Lance. So he was trying to be mad at Keith while he had his fingers in his ass. Yeah none of the fantasies had accounted for that.Keith pulled out his fingers and splayed those perfect cheeks. He slipped in a finger, pulling at the rim. “You sure you're ready for more?” He bent down and gave Lance's stretched hole one, solitary swipe of his tongue. 

Lance's breath hitched, before Keith saw his resolve falter. “Please,” he almost whispered. 

“Please what, babe?” Keith resumed lazy strokes against Lance's prostate, pinning Lance's hand when it started snaking down to stroke his own length. He would make Lance come on just his cock, but he was going to make Lance beg for it. 

“Please, I need, more.” Lance, voice broken and desperate, curled his fingers into the sheets, and Keith tried his luck one more time. 

“More what?” He sped up his fingers. “You need to tell me, Lance.” 

_“I need your cock Keith will you just_ —Ah!— _put it in me already!”_ Lance blurted it all in one breath. Panting now, he added, softer and more broken, “Please.” 

_Fuck._ His dick twitched at how Lance was squirming beneath him. Keith's hand stilled, and he gave in. 

He pulled his fingers out and put on the condom, adding a bit of lube to it before sliding into that delicious wet heat, all before Lance had even finished whining at the sudden emptiness. He bottomed out and was rewarded by Lance's first uninhibited moan of the day. 

“Yeah? You like that?” 

Lance replied with another moan, and Keith started moving. Finally getting Lance so vocal was a high, setting off pleasure points all over his body as his hips sped up. Lance's hands gripped the sheets, and Keith leaned forward, planting his hands on either side of Lance's head as he finally fucked him like he'd been wanting to. 

“Turn around. Lemme see you, babe.” 

Keith pulled out and Lance flipped over onto his back. Keith lined up and picked up the pace again, reveling in the way Lance's body bounced a little upward with every thrust. He met Lance's gaze and brilliant ocean blue seared into his eyes. And suddenly the whole thing was much more intimate, even with the obscene creaking of the bed and their mingled moans filling the room. Lance started to meet Keith’s thrusts in earnest. 

“I'm close,” Keith warned, voice gone gruff. His thrusts were getting less controlled, he was chasing the pleasure, but Lance had shut his eyes in bliss. Oh well; he'd make Lance come on just his dick next time. Keith reached down and grabbed Lance's leaking cock. 

Lance's eyes flew open and he started _babbling_. “Oh _yes_ , fuck, that's good…”

Keith pumped him in time with his thrusts, getting more and more erratic until he spilled deep inside Lance. Keith's mouth fell open with his release, hand slowing but not stopping. Lance's hand joined his, and a moment later, Lance's come spilled over their fingers, Keith pumping him through it. 

Keith collapsed next to Lance and turned to look at him. Lance had such a serene smile on his face that Keith laughed. 

“What?” Lance sounded defensive. 

“Nothing. That was…”

“Amazing. Once you stopped being a tease, that is.”

“Please,” Keith scoffed. “The tease is what made it so good.” 

“Yeah okay. You got something to clean up with or are you the kinda guy who—Oh okay, thanks.” Lance took the towel Keith offered him and wiped his hands. Keith pulled off the condom, discarding it and wiping his own hands before sprawling onto the bed again. 

He felt Lance's eyes on him for a few indecisive seconds before he too snuggled into the bedding. Keith allowed himself a small smile knowing he wasn't being watched anymore. The last thing his mind showed him before he drifted off was a searing ocean blue gaze.


End file.
